The present invention relates to an improved dental mirror.
More particularly it relates to a dental mirror which is provided with a water spray arrangement to clear the reflecting face of the mirror of any saliva or dental debris arising from the dental operation.
During a dental operation, the dentist uses a mirror to check that he is drilling in the right spot and also to check the progress of his work. Debris from the drill and also saliva inside the patient's mouth fall on the mirror during the drilling operation and quickly obscure the dentist's view and hitherto it has been necessary for the dentist continually to stop drilling and withdraw the mirror to wipe it clean. This is naturally disadvantageous and also prolongs the dental operation.